


Red Sky at Night

by arcanecadenza



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Merperson Asra (The Arcana), One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanecadenza/pseuds/arcanecadenza
Summary: Disclaimer: this fic was written upon request on Tumblr (you can find me on there by the same username) and I did my best to come up with some sort of sexual anatomy for a merperson. My anatomy professor is definitely shaking her head somewhere....
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 22





	Red Sky at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this fic was written upon request on Tumblr (you can find me on there by the same username) and I did my best to come up with some sort of sexual anatomy for a merperson. My anatomy professor is definitely shaking her head somewhere....

The vibrant oranges, pinks, and reds of the setting sun glittered across the still waters of the sea cave you currently found yourself in. Any other day, you might have stopped to bask in the stillness and timeless beauty of the sunset, but on this particular evening, you couldn’t care less about looking at the pretty picture it painted on the watery horizon. Why? Well, it might have had everything to do with the fact that you were currently wrapped in the surprisingly heated embrace of your favourite mer-person.

 _Asra_.

Unlike other mer-people, Asra had never been particularly shy around you. When you were wading in the shallow water in search of treasures to bring home, he would hold your gaze when you spotted him with intense violet eyes for several long moments before diving underwater and reemerging with the prettiest shells just for you. He would swim alongside your rowboat when you went out on the water and when you showed no indications of being bothered by his presence, he practically invited himself on board; climbing half out of the water so that he could prop himself up on his elbows and chat with you.

You never would have guessed that you would eventually find yourself floating in a sea cave at sunset with Asra’s tail wedged between your legs and winding around you while his hands intently mapped out the shape of your body beneath your soaked-through clothes. And even though a mer-person’s kiss gave one the ability to breathe underwater, Asra was stealing your ability to do so above-water with the insistence of his mouth on yours. The way his lips fit seamlessly with yours made your stomach flutter in the best of ways.

When he broke away to trail greedy kisses down your saltwater-slicked neck, you moaned despite yourself; your hands coming up from where they had been gripping his shoulders for dear life to wind through his wet curls. When you tugged his hair, Asra inhaled sharply and you felt his teeth scrape against the hollow of your throat. You noted that Asra’s hands were no longer wrapped around you (like they had been when he first pulled you close to kiss you softly), and that they were instead gripping your hips hard enough that you were teetering on the edge of feeling pain.

“ _Asra_ ,” you whispered his name like a plea, like a prayer.

At the sound of your voice, Asra pulled away slightly and relaxed his hold on you; resting his forehead against your own. “What is it?”

You let the words you so desperately wanted to speak aloud sit on your tongue for a few moments, tasting and savouring them as you gazed into Asra’s eyes that caught the waning light like shards of amethyst. “Asra, I want you,” you said, eventually.

Asra took your hand and placed it against his bare and faintly shimmering chest, right over his heart. “You already have me.”

There was no way for Asra to tell, what with all your layers of wet clothing swirling and sticking to you, not to mention the surrounding water that was growing darker as the sun continued its lazy trip toward the horizon, but you were aroused. Almost painfully so. Your toes curled and you had to muffle a sound by turning your face into your own shoulder when Asra’s tail pressed closer to you between your legs—right where you were most desperate for his attention. Nothing escaped Asra, however, and his gaze drifted down to where his tail was pressing, something like realization sparking in his eyes.

“Oh.” The noise that escaped Asra was soft and he looked you in the eyes once more. “Are you sure?”

“Do you want to?”

“I do _want to_.” Asra bit his lip and a faint violet glow crept into his cheeks. He was flustered and his tail swished tellingly in the water. “It’s just that… I wouldn’t be sure where to start.”

“I can show you… tell you what feels good. Starting with this.” You leaned in to close the distance between the two of you; kissing Asra gently, slowly, tasting the salt of the sea on his lips and tongue.

When the two of you finally broke apart, Asra gathered you up in his arms and swam you over to a large, mostly flat rock that protruded from the sea cave’s still waters. Despite his earlier vice-like grip on your hips, Asra was gentle as he helped you situate yourself on the edge of the rock and he paused, slipping back under the water until only his eyes and the top of his head showed, when you went to remove your layers of clothing until you were bare beneath his steady gaze. The luminescent violet glow in his cheeks had deepened significantly and his eyes, usually light and dancing, held an intensity in them that knocked the breath out of your lungs.

Wordlessly, Asra drew himself up out of the water so that his elbows rested on either side of your legs. He ran his fingertips delicately—almost reverently—up your thighs, which prompted you to open your legs to him and for you to move your hands aside so that he could see you in your entirety. Asra didn’t tear his gaze away from you for a moment, seemingly determined to memorize every inch of you. It was only when you touched one of your hands to the side of his face that he seemed to jolt from his daze. He pressed a kiss to both of your thighs before looking up at you once more.

“Tell me how to make you feel good,” he said, his tone of voice intense. “Tell me what to do.”

“Please… I want your mouth on me.”

Asra indulged you without a second thought.

You did your best to keep your head from lolling back so that you could keep your eyes on Asra in case he looked to you for guidance. It was a nearly impossible task. The feeling of his soft, warm tongue on your most intimate area seemed to set you on fire from the inside and no amount of cool water would be able to extinguish it. Asra was tentative in his ministrations at first, his hands resting on top of yours and stroking them gently with his thumbs, but when you bucked your hips and moaned without restraint, he doubled down on his efforts.

Ecstasy clouded your senses, but you still wanted more,— _needed_ more—so you carefully moved one of Asra’s hands until he was touching you. Your own shaky hand remained on top of his, your palm wrapped around the back of his hand, as you guided his movements and showed him what felt good. Eventually, your hand slipped away and it joined your other one where it had wound itself in Asra’s wet hair. Whenever you tugged Asra’s hair or moved suddenly beneath the attentions of his mouth and hands, Asra surprised you with moans of his own.

You realized that at some point, you had closed your eyes and allowed your head to fall back. With great effort, you cracked open your eyelids and after a few stuttering breaths, you forced yourself to look down at Asra again, your toes curling and your grip tightening in his hair as you did. The sight of Asra with his eyes closed, his white eyelashes fluttering softly, and an expression on his face like you were the best thing he had ever tasted is what sent you tumbling over the edge before you could warn Asra.

The sound that escaped you as you came echoed off the walls of the sea cave, although the only ones who were privileged to it as well as the sight of you flushed and breathing heavily were Asra and the red sun that was so very low on the horizon. As you shivered and trembled, Asra continued moving against you; his tongue softly lapping up everything you had given and his hands squeezing your thighs until you gently pushed him away. By the time you returned to yourself, the sun had completely set and the sea cave was dark. Well, _almost_ completely dark—Asra was glowing from head to tail.

“How was I?” Asra asked you softly, almost under his breath, his chin resting on your knees.

“You were good, Asra. _So good_.” You slid back into the water, not bothering to put your wet clothes back on, and you pressed a kiss to Asra’s waiting lips; tasting yourself on them. When you pulled away, you brushed your fingers across his glowing cheeks. “I didn’t know you luminesced.”

“Oh, I….” Asra’s flushed a deeper shade of purple in his cheeks and you noticed that there was a point about halfway down his tail where the glow appeared most intense—a beacon in the darkness of the water enveloping him. “I don’t usually.”

Something clicked in your mind—that this must be Asra’s equivalent of arousal. You drifted closer to him in the water, one of your hands trailing down to where he glowed brightest and when his breath hitched, your suspicions were confirmed. “Can I touch you?”

Asra sighed, practically sagging against you. “ _Please_.”

You let your hand continue down its initial path, feeling Asra’s abdomen give way to scales and skin that felt unlike anything you were used to on land. His tail twitched and swished in the water, his violet eyes fixed on you and his bottom lip caught between his teeth as you neared the part of him that glowed brightest. You brushed your fingers over him, feeling a long, narrow slit beneath your fingertips that you had never noticed before. Asra moaned when you touched him there—a sound that came from deep in his chest and had him pressing his forehead against yours as he peppered kisses across your cheeks.

“Touch me just like that,” Asra said in your ear once he caught his breath.

“Like this?” You stroked your fingers down his slit again; tracing a gentle pattern around it, but never slipping your fingers inside. Asra gasped and keened.

“Yes.” His sighs were music to your ears as you touched him. “Just like that.”

You touched Asra gently, carefully, and with so much love in your heart that you thought it might burst. You touched him like you did when you brushed his fluffy white hair from his eyes on days he spent enough time with his head out of the water talking to you that it dried completely. You touched him like you did when he got tangled up in seaweed swimming alongside your rowboat because he was paying too much attention to you and not enough to where he was putting his tail and arms. You touched him like you did whenever you said goodbye to him at the end of a long day—when the sun had started to set and painted the sky red for the two of you.

You could pick out the exact moment that Asra reached his climax by the way he held you tighter to him and the way he flared so brightly that he briefly lit up the entire sea cave like a second sun. You kissed him softly on his cheeks and the corners of his mouth as he came down, his glow dissipating bit by bit until the two of you were plunged into complete darkness. Asra let out a breathless laugh that made your heart physically ache; kissing you on the shoulder before trailing his soft lips up to find yours.

“How was I?” you asked once he pulled away, just as he had asked you earlier.

“You were good, my love.” You felt him smile against your skin in the dark. “ _So good_.”


End file.
